Doctor Who: Before Death
by Gilithan
Summary: Before the Doctor's final trip to Lake Silencio, he plucks Ianto from moments before his death for one last trip around the universe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Doctor knew he was going to die. But before he did, he was going to relive his greatest hits. He had been to Rose Tyler's graduation, he had attended Donna Nobles wedding, her second, more successful one. He had visited all his old companions at one point in their lives. None recognized him of course, he had regenerated already. But there was one left to visit. He found him in a bar orbiting Alpha Centauri, he looked sombre. Which was unusual, Jack Harkness wasn't exactly the philosophical type.

'Can I buy you a drink?' the Doctor asked, he relished these moments before they recognized with cheeky satisfaction. 'Not in the mood for socializing sorry,' that's an alarm bell if there ever was one. 'I knew a man once, he was always in the mood for socializing. A bit too much to tell the truth.' The Doctor replied

'Then talk to him then, and leave me alone' Jack said, irritated

'Well that would be difficult to do, I guess I ran to the other side of the bar and used a mega-phone it might work but I don't happen to have one on me, do you?' the Doctor smiled, 'Jack?' Jack was confused for a second, until his jaw suddenly dropped, 'Doctor, is that you? You've regenerated!'

'obviously, you always were a bit slow, but no time for that things to do and people to see,' the Doctor rambled, 'namely save Australia from exploding and meeting Rameses for lunch, great guy Rameses, you'll get along great, but not too great, Rameses always was a bit of a prude, on second thought-'

'Doctor!' Jack yelled startling the Doctor, 'not that I'm not thrilled to see you again, but I meant what I said, I can't go with you now.' The Doctor paused, but then continued, 'of course you can, you're Captain Jack Harkness, I'm the Doctor, we have a TARDIS, we can do anything!'

'Not today Doctor, another time,' Jack sat back down. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be,_ the Doctor thought, _it's supposed to be laughing, time travelling, luncheon, not moping in a bar. But I guess I can fix one last problem for Captain Jack _'what's happened?'

…

After Jack finished his story the Doctor and he sat in solemn silence for several long moments. Many emotions and thoughts ran through the Doctor's head, having seen many good people, friends, die, death was no stranger to the Doctor in fact it was death that awaited him at the end of his journey. The Doctor remembered seeing Ianto when the Daleks stole the earth, but he didn't realise that he and Jack's relationship was so intimate. 'What hurts the most,' Jack's voice broke the Doctor's train of thought, 'is that he was so young, I mean, I didn't expect him to live forever, but there was still so much for him to see, so much I wanted to show him.'

'I understand, having lived over 900 years myself and having seen almost everything I get that every time I see a life end,' the Doctor replied, 'And even with my age I still haven't seen everything, the universe always manages to surprise me. But enough of this sadness,' the Doctor jumped off his stool, 'I'm taking you out Jack, I'm going to cheer you up! How about we see when the Niagara falls began, or how about something more personal like Martha Jones' first birthday, don't worry she won't remember us. How about it Jack?'

'I'm sorry Doctor I can't'

'Why not?'

'Because if I stay with I'm going to ask you for something, something I know you won't do but I'll ask you anyway, and if you refuse I'm afraid I might just kill you.' The Doctor didn't have to ask what it was, he already knew. 'Will you do it Doctor?' Jack asked quietly, 'Will you use your TARDIS and save Ianto?'

'I'm sorry Jack I can't,' the Doctor replied sadly, 'you know I can't.' Jacks fists clenched and his face hardened, but before he said anything the Doctor had an idea and suddenly brightened up, 'But I can do something' and before Jack could act the doctor bounded toward the door. 'Doctor?' Jack yelled after him, 'What are you going to do?' the Doctor grinned.

'I'm going to show him the universe'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack was confronting the 456, Ianto was standing behind him when he heard a strange sound from behind him, Jack didn't hear it, and if the 456 did, it didn't show any sign of it. As Ianto glanced over his shoulder, he saw the last thing he would expect to see hear: a police box. He didn't want to disrupt Jack, so quietly he un-holstered his gun and slowly approached the police box. Something pulled at Ianto's memory, something told him he should know something about this box. Before he could figure out what it was, the door swung open and a man's head popped out. 'Ah! There you are,' the Doctor said, 'you have no idea what I had to do to find you. This is my fifth trip to this point in time and my sixth in this location, getting both right can be quite tricky without the right co-ordinance'

'You're the Doctor aren't you,' Ianto replied stunned, 'Jack said you can change your appearance, but I didn't think it would change this much. What are you doing here?' The Doctor looked around the room quickly, 'Ooh I'm cutting it close, no time to explain sorry but I have something to show you!'

'What?' Ianto said, confused

'Everything'

'That doesn't make sense,' Ianto exclaimed incredulously, it was at that moment that Ianto remember Jack and the 456. Ianto spun around only to see Jack and the 456 still talking 'What?' Ianto breathed, 'Can't he hear us? See us?'

'Nice little trick isn't it' the Doctor had returned to the police box, 'just one of the TARDIS' many skills,' the Doctor grinned, 'want to see more?'

'The TARDIS?' Ianto asked, 'I remember Jack talking about this'

'He's a beauty isn't she?' the Doctor was almost stroking the outside of the TARDIS. 'I don't know,' Ianto sounded disappointed, 'from how Jack talked about it I thought it would be more,' Ianto paused, 'high-tech'

'Oi!' the Doctor said, slightly hurt, 'What's wrong with blue?' Ianto didn't know how to answer that, 'Nothing, it's just- never mind, but Doctor, what exactly are you doing here.' But the Doctor ignored his question, 'How's this for high-tech?' The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, and despite his questions, Ianto still walked through them, and before he could interpret what he saw, the doors swung closed. 'Doctor what are you doing?' Ianto asked, a little afraid

'I'm taking you away Ianto,' the Doctor said as he approached the console, 'we're going on a little trip'

'Doctor, let me out, do you know what's going on out there?' The Doctor paused and a sad expression appeared on his face for a second, 'Yes' the as quickly as it left his rather alarming glee returned as he spoke again, 'But don't worry Ianto' he started pressing seemingly random buttons on the console, 'We'll be travelling through time so once we're done I can just pop back to right after we left and put you back'

'You can do that?' Ianto asked, 'Isn't that against the rules or something?' Suddenly the TARDIS shake and the Doctor fell and knocked over Ianto. 'Actually Ianto,' the Doctor said as he picked himself up, 'There are rules of time traveling but that's not one of them, and for now there are only two rules you need to know: Never cross your own time line, and no guns.' As he said this he held up Ianto's gun, Ianto felt his holster, 'you pick-pocketed me!' The Doctor shrugged, 'You say pick-pocketed, I say confiscated, but enough semantics!' the Doctor dropped Ianto's gun into a slot in the TARDIS console and then there was a fizz and the smell of melting metal filled the air. 'The point is I can put you back where you belong, and everything will be groovy,' the Doctor paused for a moment, 'oh I like that word I should use it more, would do you think Ianto?'

'Well,' Ianto was beginning to get used to these tangents in conversation already, 'I think that no one should use the word groovy outside of the sixties'

'Wonderful! Then the sixties it is! We are late for luncheon now anyway'

'How can you be late for something? You have a time machine'

'Yes but so does Rameses and we can't expect him to wait forever can we?' The TARDIS started to shake even more as the TARDIS took flight. Ianto gripped the handrail tightly, 'Doctor is it supposed to do this? Is this because of what you did to my gun?'

'Um,' the Doctor said sheepishly, 'yes, yes that must be it'

'So we're going to the sixties then, are we going to see the moon landing?' The Doctor realized that with the events that happened the last time he went to the sixties for the moon landing perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas, 'Actually I have a better idea,' the Doctor started pressing more buttons, 'Let's go visit a lady friend of mine.'

'Who?'

'Joan of Arc'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ianto had heard hundreds of stories about the Doctor and the TARDIS from Jack, and as the TARDIS shook and made that strange sound, they all came flooding, back. A particularly violent convulsion of the TARDIS broke Ianto's grip on the console and sent him flying against the wall, when a small amount of water fell from the ceiling on top of his head. 'Oh sorry,' the Doctor said, 'I've been doing some renovating and the swimming pool hasn't quite settled yet'

'You have a swimming pool in a time machine,' Ianto asked, astounded by the thought of something so commonplace in something so incredible

'Well where else would I put it?' the Doctor asked as if he had said the most stupid thing, 'and here we are.' The shaking of the TARDIS came to a stop and the stillness felt strange, but then the Doctor leapt towards the front door, 'Come on Ianto, no time to waste, we've got a whole universe and all of time to explore and this is just the start,' the Doctor announced as he reach the doors. He swung the door and almost danced through it, Ianto approached the doors and even though he knew what was coming he was still astounded by the fact that Jack and the 456 were no longer there, instead they were replaced by what looked like the dark ages. 'Strange,' said the Doctor quietly

'What is it Doctor?' Ianto asked, although he could not tear his eyes away from what he was seeing. In front of him was a large tower, with a large ditch surrounding, like a moat but it appeared to be void of any water. 'I aimed for France in 1428, but this appears to be England,' the Doctor replied

'How can you tell?'

'That flag on the tower,' the Doctor gestured, 'It doesn't look…French enough'

'So what now, do we try again?' Ianto turned back to the TARDIS, only to be shocked by the discovery that it was no longer there, 'Doctor?!' The Doctor span around and his eyes widened, but then strangely he smiled 'Doctor?' Ianto asked bewildered by his reaction, 'why are you smiling? Is this supposed to happen?'

'No,' the Doctor replied, as he practically skipped into the space where the TARDIS used to be, 'in fact it almost never happens'

'Then why are you smiling?'

'Because I only know of a handful of beings that could do this and most are far more interesting than any medieval war,' the Doctor paused in thought, 'well most medieval wars anyway'

'I don't what I should be more scared of, the fact that we have no way home or that you don't seem to be surprised by this turn of events'

'Well after a few centuries of time travelling you'll find that very few things surprise me.' As soon as the Doctor finished his sentence there was a thud behind him as a figure fell from the tower, without turning around the Doctor simply said, ' that may be one of them.' Ianto dashed over to the empty moat and cautiously jump in, as he landed his feet sank into the still soft earth up to his ankles, the moat obviously hadn't been empty for long. This initially made Ianto annoyed at the ruining of his shoes, but then he realised how ridiculous it was to have such a thought in 15th century England. The Doctor stood at the edge of the moat, something was tugging at his mind, trying to remember why this story seemed so familiar. Ianto reached where the figure had landed but before he could bend down to help she got up, seemingly unharmed but slightly unsteady, Ianto figured the soft soil broke her fall. She was a young woman with short hair, unusual for this times, and she was wearing ragged clothes. 'Jeanne,' the Doctor remarked quietly. The woman's eyes darted towards the Doctor and her face brightened slightly, 'Doctor!' Ianto was shocked, this dishevelled woman standing in front of him covered in mud was one of the most famous women in all of history. 'Stop her!' a shout called out and Ianto and the Doctor turned to see a large group of guards, swords drawn, racing towards them. But Jeanne was one step ahead of them and was already running along the moat, Ianto went to follow her, but the Doctor called out to him 'Ianto don't!' Ianto stopped and stared at the Doctor in confusing, but was then startled by a sudden scream piercing the air. A soldier on the bridge close to them had drawn a bow and an arrow now stuck from Jeanne's leg though she still struggled to move. As Ianto and the Doctor took shelter underneath the bridge the guards caught up with the wounded Jeanne and with brutal force grabbed and began to drag her back to the tower. The Doctor finally remembered want he was trying to as Ianto asked, 'Doctor? What's going on?'

'In 1430 Jeanne d'Arc, or Joan of Arc as you remember her, was captured, she was imprisoned for almost a year,' the Doctor answered solemnly, 'during that time she made several escape attempts include leaping from her prison tower in the soft earth beneath it until she was tried and sentence to be burned' Ianto simply stared at the Doctor who continued, 'I'm afraid this exciting trip to the past is going to take a rather upsetting turn, but there still one thing that worries me even more'

'What is it?'

'Even with the soft earth Joan shouldn't have survived that fall,' The Doctor answered, 'Also another thing, last time I was here I looked different and went under the name John Smith'

'What does that matter?'

'How did she know who I was?'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the Doctor's shocking statement him and Ianto managed to cross into the tower unnoticed due to the commotion caused by Joan's escape attempt. When they entered they found many guards armed to the teeth as well as several men wearing rich clothes, Ianto assumed they were the owners of the tower, and there was also a man leaning over Joan. Ianto and the Doctor hid behind several barrels in the corner. The man looked up at the rich men and said, 'She will be fine, as long as the wound does not become infected.' The rich man looked at Joan with distain, 'good, it is better for her to die in public for the world to see, than die in a tower with no one but god to witness.' Ianto felt the Doctor tense up beside him, he had never expected an adventure with the Doctor to be so… dark. Another rich man spoke to the first, 'Lord Perigrain, what shall be done with her?'

'We will remain on schedule,' Perigrain said, 'she will be moved to Rouen, where she will stand trial for her heresy.' Then he left the room and the other noblemen and half the guards left with them. 'Doctor what should we do?' Ianto asked, whispering

'Nothing,' the Doctor replied in a slightly cold tone, 'history says Joan of Arc is convicted and burned at the stake, we can't change that even if we wanted to, I should know'

'What do you mean? Can't you change history?'

'Of course I can't, there are some points in time, Ianto, that change the entire history of the universe, if we change them then everything else changes, but that causes a paradox you see.' Ianto's head was spinning but the Doctor simply stared at Joan and continued talking, 'You and I know that Joan of Arc dies, and every experience we've ever had has been with the knowledge that she dies, even if we change that fact, if we save her,' The Doctor finally turned and looked at Ianto, with sorrow in his eyes, 'Then that knowledge would still be with us, and the universe will correct this paradox and simply find another way to kill her.' The man who was treating Joan stood up and left the room alone 'Doctor look,' said Ianto, still shaken from the Doctor emotive speech, 'Doctor even if we can't save her we should still find out what has happened to her, besides we have to find the TARDIS and this may be connected.' The Doctor finally broke out of his trance and realised that Ianto was right, 'ok here's the plan, Ianto I need you to follow the doctor, the one who treated Joan, there is something different about her and he should have known that, I'm going to stay with Joan, see if I can figure out what is going on, alright?'

'What happens when she leaves? Do we follow her?' Ianto asked, happy that he is getting back into his element, investigation

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it shall we?' Carefully Ianto crept towards the exit that the other doctor took as the Doctor turned his attention back towards Joan and her guards. Once Ianto had left the room the Doctor suddenly stood up from his hiding place, which immediately alerted the guards to his presence and they drew their swords and inquired, 'What is your business here? Who are you?'

'Ah yes, sorry,' the Doctor replied, he held up his psychic paper, 'Official English Prisoner Transport Officer here, I'm here to ensure that Miss d'Arc is ok to be transported'

'Official English Prisoner Transport? Never heard of it,' the guards and their very sharp swords moved closer to the Doctor

'Of course not! All us OEPTO's like to keep our business under the radar.' One of guards moved closer but lowered his sword slightly, 'What's a radar?'

'Oh, ah, OEPT term, never mind,' the Doctor realised his faux pas, 'so, can I examine her?'

Eh, why not?' the guard moved so that the Doctor could move closer. While the guard looked away the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and analysed her biological makeup, but instead of the usual sonic process there was a zap and a flash and the Doctor almost dropped the screwdriver. 'What is it?' the guard turned and drew his sword again, 'what is that?' The Doctor, however, completely ignored his confusion and stared intently at his screwdriver, 'It's like it's reacting with something inside her, or something is interfering with its signal.'

…

Meanwhile Ianto had caught up with the man Joan's doctor and was now hiding around a corner from where the doctor was and he could hear him talking to someone, though from his position he still couldn't see who it was. 'The English have no idea, she'll be moved just as planned, I've done my part,' the man said. Then Ianto heard an all too familiar voice that struck fear into his heart as the other figure moved into sight, 'WE SHALL CONTINUE AS PLANNED, AND WE SHALL HAVE VICTORY!'

'What shall I do Master?' the man asked, though Ianto has almost too afraid too even think let alone hear

'YOU'RE PART IS OVER DOCTOR, YOU ARE OF NO MORE USE TOO US'

'As you wish.' And as the man was killed Ianto heard a word he had hoped never to hear again.

'EXTERMINATE!' screamed the Dalek.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ianto's heart pounded in his chest as a thousand thoughts run rampant in his mind. _A Dalek? In medieval England? Impossible! No calm down, its definitely here, what should I do? What can I do? Run?_ The Dalek answered that question for him, 'Human presence detected, reveal yourself, or be exterminated!' Ianto had no choice, he moved from his position and stood in the hallway, staring in fear and determination at the Dalek's eyestalk 'Human identity unrecognized, who are you? Speak!'

'My name is Ianto Jones,' replied Ianto, his voice alternateing between weak an strong as he fought to remain calm. 'Name recognized as a warrior of the enemy: Torchwood!' the Dalek screamed, Ianto wasn't sure whether or not the Dalek recognizing his name was a good thing, 'our information claims Ianto Jones died in 2009, explain!'

'No,' Ianto's resolve broke, 'I died? It must have been the 456, that's why the Doctor chose to take me away at that exact moment.' Ianto's train of thought was broken as the Dalek seemed to flinch then move closer screaming, 'Doctor, what do you know of the Doctor?'

…

Just as the Doctor was about to solve the enigma of Joan's strange readings he heard the door at the far side of the room open and he turned to the soldier beside him, 'sorry to leave so soon I really must be off,' and with the that the doctor left the room through the same corridor Ianto did. The Doctor stayed hidden around the corner for a second and listened, Perigrain had returned, 'has she awoken yet?' he asked the soldier

'No,' the soldier replied, 'but a man was in here before and he did something to her, he claimed he was an Official English Prisoner Transport Officer'

'I see,' Perigrain said, with an annoyed and condescending look on his face, 'you're obviously a fool, which way did he go?' The soldier looked around the room, terror stealing the words before they formed. Perigrain sighed almost in boredom as he drew his sword and prepared to behead the soldier. 'Wait,' a knight bearing Perigrain's colours interrupted, 'I saw him run down this corridor!'

'Well done sir knight,' Perigrain turned back to the soldier then nonchalantly ran him through before addressing everyone else, 'well? After him!' And all rushed through the corridor the Doctor and Ianto had entered through, no one noticing the missing suit of armour.

…

Ianto had expected death, but it didn't come. The Dalek had screamed but he refused to give it any information it could use against the Doctor, the Dalek aimed its weapon at him but instead of a death beam (or whatever it's called) some sort of gas come out, and instead of dying Ianto woke up with a strange vibrating sensation running through him. As he sat up he realised this sensation was running through the floor, he then noticed that the floor wasn't stone or dirt or anything else he would have expected to find in medieval England, instead it was some kind of metal that was warm to the touch. As his sense returned he became aware of things moving around him, Daleks moving between various consoles. Ianto realised he was on a Dalek spaceship.

One of the Daleks turned to him, as if suddenly realising he was there, the Dalek's scream filled his ears, 'YOU ARE A COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR! CONFIRM! CONFIRM!'

'Yes,' Ianto managed to get out, his head still clearing

'YOU WILL OPEN THE DOOR!'

'Door?' Ianto eyes scanned the room, searching for what they meant. His eyes finally landed on the TARDIS, and Ianto realised that the Daleks had been aware of his and the Doctor's presence here since they arrived and it was the Daleks that had moved they TARDIS away from them when they first landed. Ianto then realised in horror that he had no way of opening the TARDIS doors, the Doctor had never given him a key, but if he told them that they would surely kill him. The Dalek became impatient, 'YOU WILL OBEY!'

'Alright, ok,' Ianto began to move slowly towards the TARDIS, his mind racing trying to find some way to escape from this inescapable situation. As he walked the Dalek followed close behind, its deadly weapon pointed directly at him, ready to fire at any moment. Ianto knew he was going to die here.

…

As the soldiers and the English Lord went off in completely the wrong direction, the Doctor, dressed in a complete suit of armour, was able to continue his scan of Joan. The sonic screwdriver struggled to get any response from Joan's body, something that shouldn't happen if Joan was as she was supposed to be. But just as the sonic screwdriver finally was able to catch the sign of some kind of signal, Joan's eyes flashed open. The Doctor didn't know why, but the look in Joan's eyes sent a shiver down his spine and the Doctor quickly got the impression he should be elsewhere. So now the Doctor was back where he started, hiding behind the barrels in the corner of the room. Joan, or whatever looked like Joan had now stood up, in the most mechanical one can stand while wearing chains. It was at this moment that the Doctor was thankful and happy that he had managed to hide in time so that the Joan-thing did not know where he is. But this happiness quickly vanished as under steel plate armour, in the one of the Doctor's many pockets the unthinkable happened.

Martha Jones' phone rang.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As soon as Ianto first entered the TARDIS, the TARDIS knew him. She saw his past, his present, and his future. And she knew that at this moment, she needed to save him. She opened her doors. Ianto couldn't believe his luck, the one thing that could save him had happened, he knew the TARDIS was alive and aware, but he wasn't sure how much she interferes with the events around. He was happy she did. But he couldn't hesitate, before the Dalek could react and kill him (which he was sure it would have), he dashed inside and closed the door, but not before the beam that was meant for him passed through it and hit the TARDIS, which made some sounds and Ianto couldn't tell whether they were good or bad. Outside the Daleks continued to attack the TARDIS, enraged by his escape. Ianto was shook inside the console room, he wasn't out of danger yet. And once again he was out of ideas. Until he spotted the one thing in the room he knew how to use. An extrapolator. He hadn't seen one the last time he was in the TARDIS, had it made it for him? There wasn't time to question it though, Ianto dashed to the console it was attached to, Tosh's lessons rushing through his mind. They had one in the hub once, until it exploded.

…

The Doctor decided he would never wear a suit of armour again, it makes it far too difficult to reach his pockets. Just as he managed to reach his pocket by putting his arm in a position it wasn't meant to be in he heard footsteps, and a strange mechanical buzzing sound. The Doctor glanced out of his hiding place, Joan had obviously heard his phone go off and had walked closer to the Doctor's hiding place. What the Doctor hadn't expected to see was a very Dalek-like eyestalk protruding from Joan's fore head. 'Oh Joan,' the Doctor almost whispered, 'what have they done to you?' Dalek Joan raised her- its- hand towards the Doctor and a Dalek weapon emerged from behind her skin, aiming at the Doctor. The Doctor quickly decided that the best course of action would be to run. The Doctor ran down the corridor that Perigrain and his guards went down and Ianto before them.

Once again the Doctor cursed his exciting yet in hindsight dreadful idea to don a suit of armour as he huffed and puffed his way through the tower. He finally stopped running when he heard voices from around the next corner, it was Perigrain and his troops. The Doctor was grateful to see that Dalek Joan had not followed him, but he knows that is due to her fear of discovering not a lack of murderous intent. Those damned Daleks! The Doctor seethed internally, they're not content to simply kill people in the present now they have to tamper with Earth's history! The Doctor suddenly remembered what had happened to the TARDIS when he arrived, this isn't just the latest in the Dalek's plans for universal genocide but a trap! For him! But there was no time for guilt, Whatever Perigrain had found he was through with and they were coming back down the corridor. The Doctor froze in the best suit-of-armour pose he could do and hoped that the guards wouldn't notice the pieces of suit that were still showing or the bow-tie showing underneath his helmet. The guards simply kept walking, something which the Doctor was grateful for as he turned the corner to see what had been discovered. It was the body of the man Ianto followed, it was left unceremoniously left the way it was found, with only one guard watching over it. Why do these people constantly leave bodies and prisoners just lying around? The Doctor wonders. He walks over to the guard 'what happened here?' the Doctor asks friendly

'A man has been killed,' the guard replies, 'keep your distance' he rests his hand on his sword

'Ah! That explains that man I saw before with that knife!'

'What! Where did he go?'

'This way,' the Doctor leads the guard to a random room, 'in there!' The guard draws his sword and cautiously enters the room, only for the Doctor to slam it closed and sonic it. 'Sorry,' the Doctor calls through the door, 'I just need a little time alone with that corpse, oh that sounded a bit dirty didn't it?' The only response the Doctor got was wailing and sounds of the guard throwing himself at the door. The Doctor examined the body closely, this man obviously was killed by a Dalek for no weapon in this period could kill this way and not leave any marks. 'Now let's see if...' The Doctor muttered to himself, 'Ah! There we are!' The Doctor had managed to pick up the energy signature of the Dalek that killed this man, he can use the sonic to track it. Just as the Doctor began to bolt after it he stilled as sudden fear shot through him. If this man was killed by a Dalek, then where was Ianto?

...

The TARDIS shook as the Daleks continuingly tried to break through the extrapolator field. Ianto was gripping onto the TARDIS Console, hitting random buttons in an attempt to do something about his bleak situation. Ianto resolved that if he made it out of this he would help-force-the Doctor to reconfigure and organise this unhelpful setup. As he furiously slammed his fist down on something that looked like a typewriter he heard a sound behind him. Whirling around he saw that there was some sort of screen showing what was going on outside the TARDIS. The extrapolator field was glowing and wavering ominously under the Daleks barrage which did not help calm Ianto's fear. He span around again, eyes closed, wishing for a miracle to save him. Then miraculously, something stopped the Dalek's assault. 'Oh a teleporter, that's what that thing was,' it was the Doctor, sounding like he'd just solved a puzzling math problem. 'Oh a teleporter, that's what that thing was,' this time the Doctor sounded exactly like he should.

Like he was surrounded by a dozen Daleks.


End file.
